1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a refuse compacting assembly and more particularly to a refuse compacting assembly adapted to compact refuse into open topped cubicle refuse receptacles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, refuse receptacles having a generally cubicle structure have been provided at sites or locations where a large volume of solid refuse was produced, as for example apartment blocks, construction sites, stores, warehouses, etc. These refuse receptacles had normally been filled by merely tossing the refuse into the receptacle and emptying same when the receptacle became full. However, this manner of allowing the refuse to accumulate in a loose fashion in the receptacle causes the receptacle to become full with refuse very quickly thereby necessitating frequent attendance at the receptacle by a disposal truck into which the receptacle could be emptied.
More recently, horizontal packing refuse receptacles have been designed for use with or to be part of horizontal compacting assemblies which periodically densify the refuse which is placed into the horizontal packing receptacle by employing a horizontal extendible compaction ram. Densifying the refuse was found to allow more refuse to be accumulated within a receptacle before it became full. Refuse compaction therefore has the advantage or reducing the number of attendances required at the receptacle by a disposal truck for the purpose of emptying the receptacle.
It has been found that horizontally packing refuse receptacles tend to leak any fluid refuse which may be placed into the refuse receptacle. This leakage of fluid refuse causes potential health hazards in the area provided for the compacting assemblies as the fluid refuse accumulates around the compacting assembly. To reduce the potential health hazard with this type of compacting assembly it is necessary to frequently wash the area around the compacting assembly. Moreover, these horizontally operable compacting assemblies have been found to be inconvenient to empty since they require the operator of the disposal truck to dismount the truck to disconnect or disengage the receptacle from the compactor assembly.
The disconnection process entails, in some cases, disconnecting hydraulic hoses attached to the receptacle which hoses were used to operate the hydraulic compaction ram provided in the refuse receptacle itself. In other cases, the receptacle was retained within the compacting means by various latches, doors and/or bolts which had to be manually undone to enable the receptacle to be removed from the compaction assembly. These latches, doors or bolts were provided to secure the refuse receptacle within the compactor assembly to ensure that the refuse receptacle was always properly aligned with respect to the compactor ram located in the compactor assembly. During the compaction cycle, the refuse receptacle had a tendency to move around inside the compactor assembly, such that it became improperly aligned with respect to the compactor ram. This penomenon is referred to as walking out. Ultimately, where the refuse receptacle was not securely retained by latches, doors, bolts or the like, the refuse receptacle could walk out of the compactor assembly to such an extent that it would be crushed or deformed in a suceeding compaction cycle.
A further disadvantage of the prior art compactors was the tendency of the compactor ram to compress only that refuse located directly below the ram surface. Suitable uniform compaction of all refuse within the refuse receptacle could be obtained by providing a compactor ram surface which covered substantially all of the refuse contained within the receptacle during a compaction cycle. However, providing such a large compaction surface is relatively expensive because of the necessity of providing a strong, rigid support structure behind the compactor surface to prevent it from bending and otherwise deforming when the refuse was being compacted.